〈第4期〉春晓
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 士金 言金 R18


#全程高能##全程高能##全程高能#

#务必慎入#

###

赤铜发色的少年踟蹰在一家咨询中心大门前，来回渡步了好几圈都拿不定主意。

嘛，来都来了，现在退缩也太逊了吧！卫宫士郎这么想着，咬了咬牙走进咨询大楼，毕竟是远坂那家伙介绍的心理咨询师不是么？

因为最近自己的状态越来越不对劲，心事重重又怕别人发觉什么端倪，最后还是被远坂看出了点苗头，说有什么事憋在心里迟早会出毛病，建议找人做个心理辅导试试看，正因如此远坂还特地帮自己提前预约过，要是突然不去的话，远坂那里不好解释吧？

卫宫士郎硬着头皮往里走，算了，没什么大不了的。

"咦！？"本就紧张的步伐突然顿住，门边一缕耀眼的光线彻底击碎了他之前的踌躇。

吉尔伽美什学长…

他张了张嘴感到呼吸有些困难，那人应该也看到了他，抬起手冲他做了个手势显得很高兴的样子。可是士郎并没有听清楚他说了什么，这让他感到非常羞愧。

不知道什么时候开始，只要见着眼前人嘴角挑起一抹笑意。不管是心跳也好，思绪也好，甚至是尚未发育完全的地方都会跟着变得无法控制。 太糟糕了！他屏住了呼吸扯出一丝牵强的笑意，希望吉尔伽美什不会发现他的异常。

"去找言峰？"对方似乎没有察觉到他的异常，问道。

"嗯…"想起特地去找心理辅导医生的理由，士郎一时有些抬不起头，只能点了点头。 吉尔伽美什耸了耸肩："哦，里面现在没人，你去吧。"说着，向士郎随意地挥了挥手转头就走。

学长大概是有部里的事要忙吧，毕竟学长是弓道部的部长…糟糕！

仅仅只是这么想，糟糕的念头就一个一个涌上来。士郎回忆起每天清晨都能看见的、更衣室里那个沐浴着晨光的白皙身躯，还有每次指导自己这样的后辈拉弓时、透过宽松的弓道服看见的无暇肌肤…啊啊啊啊啊不能再想下去了，冷静点啊卫宫士郎！ 这样下去自己不知什么时候就会铸成大错也说不定。

真的不能再耽搁了，哪怕很羞耻，他也必须接受治疗才行。

# # #

"哦？就是这些么？"面前的言峰医生人很年轻，面容端正严肃给人的感觉很可靠，听着士郎断断续续不明所以的诉说一直示以鼓励。毕竟是吉尔学长跟远坂都认识的人，应该是值得信任的吧。

"我…我其实…"卫宫士郎脸色通红，到了紧要关头他已经不知道从哪儿说起了，简而言之就是难以启齿。

"就是这样！我…也不知道什么时候开始的，只要一看到他…就…就…"

"士郎君，你不用紧张，凛之前也跟我说过你的情况，我跟你叔叔卫宫切嗣也是旧识，你放心，你的事我不会告诉任何人。" 言峰绮礼给士郎递了一杯水，示意士郎放松下来，略带笑意的低沉声音很容易让人放下戒备。

卫宫士郎放下一直搓着的手，正了正心神。 "事情要从我刚加入弓道部说起…"

弓道部的部长吉尔伽美什是校园偶像是谁都知道的事，士郎加入这个团体也是偶然，最开始除了惊讶对方出众的相貌之外也没别的心思，也就同社团之间的点头之交罢了。一开始明明都很正常，同一个社团身体接触什么的完全是很平常的事，最主要是大家明明都是男生，就算对方是校园偶像也不是那种引人遐想的异性。

只是随着时日增长，事态完全不可控制了。

"看到他的身体就会起反应…我没办法做到不关注学长…我觉得自己整个人都要坏掉了，再这样下去，我真不知道自己会做什么！医生，我该怎么办？"

"..."

"言峰医生？"

卫宫士郎求助般地望向对面一言不发的心理医师。

言峰绮礼深深吸了口气，唇角挂上一丝笑意，可能任谁都看不出他此刻心里是做何想法。他稍稍支起上身带着他那一脸和善的笑意。

"士郎君，你从进来开始见到墙上的摆钟了吗？"

"诶？"士郎突然愣了愣，却下意识的朝着言峰所示意的方向看过去。 墙上挂着一只老式的钟，铜色的坡顶造型上装饰着类似靶子一样的圆圈图案，同为铜色的钟摆正不知疲倦的左右摆动着。他不知道言峰医生为什么要提起这个，但眼下，他的眼球不自觉变随着那钟摆左右摇晃，似乎被那花纹弄得有些晕眩。

时间一分一秒的过去，言峰压低了的嗓音听上去温和无比。"士郎君，去那边沙发坐下接受下一步的治疗。"

士郎虽然疑惑却因为那极具安抚性的嗓音照做，他躺坐在松软的沙发上，整个身心都渐渐放松下来。

"…郎…"唉，是谁？似乎听见了谁的声音。

"士郎…？怎么发呆了？"

…吉尔伽美什学长？！ 那个有些沙哑、听上去慵懒又带着点笑意的声音，他绝对不会忘记。 士郎吓得一下子回过了神，却看见吉尔伽美什坐在窗前，一手托腮，饶有兴致地看着自己。

"学学学学学长？！你怎么会在这里？"

吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉毛，说："怎么，你不想看到我吗？"

"…这倒不是，那个、你是言峰医生找来的吗？" 这是最糟的可能性。不然学长怎么这种时候出现在这里，而且刚才自己莫名其妙发呆的时候，言峰医生似乎说了让自己在这儿等着，然后就出去了…他跟学长是熟人这件事远坂也跟自己提过，莫非，是觉得自己会对学长出手、所以特地把他叫过来了吗？

"是啊，言峰全都对我说了。"学长意味不明地笑了笑。

完了！一定已经被他讨厌了吧？想想也是，明明自己是男生，却被同为男生的对象窥伺许久什么的，他应该会觉得恶心吧。 想到那样的可能性，士郎就未免有些心情低落，但他还是不得不开口表态："那个…学长，如果你实在觉得厌恶的话，我明天就去办退部手续也可以，抱歉给你添麻烦了。"

"我可没有那么说过。" 士郎惊愕地抬起头，看见了前所未见的、吉尔伽美什学长有些蛊惑的笑容。

下一秒，嘴唇就被堵住了。

"唔…"突然其来的，香软的味道，唇畔间传递过来的温热，烧的让人脑袋发晕。卫宫士郎名为cpu的处理器瞬间超过临界点冒起黑烟。

"…学长…？" 柔软灵巧的舌尖勾画着无法捕捉的弧度，再也禁不住那极具诱惑性的挑逗，笨拙地追逐上去，又被恶意地避开。

"唔…嗯…味道如何？"吉尔伽美什绯艳的瞳仁直视着士郎，食指抵住湿润的水色薄唇，嘴角又翘起平时那般自信的弧度。

卫宫士郎已经完全失去了言语，刚才是真的么？这样子的学长？不正是他在梦里奢想过千百遍的么？

"学长，你，你不介意么？"士郎还是觉得难以置信。吉尔伽美什绕过窗屏，单膝跪在士郎旁边的沙发垫上，单臂撑着沙发靠垫，以禁锢般的姿势居高临下地俯视着手足无措的少年。

"还没回答我呢，士郎？"

"什….."如果此刻有面镜子，士郎看到里面脸红到脖子根的自己肯定不会觉得惊讶。他的大脑完全空白，目光追随着眼前这个不可能的身影，甚至能闻到每次接近他身体都能萦绕鼻尖的清冽气息。

"学长你身上的味道好、好香…" 我在说什么！ 下一秒他只觉得自己快烧起来了。

"是吗？"漂亮的眼睑微微的眯起来，使得那背光的绯红瞳孔镀上一层难以言喻的性感。吉尔伽美什微微俯下身，柔软的掌心覆上士郎烫的吓人的面庞。他盯着士郎看了一会儿，舌尖润过唇角露出一副贪婪的样子，话语间带着满满的引诱意味。"我也想要你很久了，卫宫士郎。"

一切来得太突然，大脑完全接受不来这么猛烈的喜悦。他张大嘴一副呆板的样子，然而这影响不了吉尔伽美什的手顺着他的侧项往下游弋。 那只骨节分明，指甲圆润漂亮的手沿着他身体的线条滑过胸膛，小腹。直到握住他腿间早已昂扬的性器。

"学长！" 他猛然回过神，像是要跳起来，这可是在别人的地盘啊！吉尔伽美什即时制止了他，他按住士郎的肩膀，半带着安抚的意味猫儿一样舔吻他的嘴唇。"别怕，言峰一时还回不来。"

"而且…"他不怀好意地眯起了红瞳，"你竟然还有闲心想这个啊。"

"学长…等！" 还没等他说完，吉尔伽美什动作熟练地扯开他的皮带，隔着一层内裤轻轻摸着那已经硬起来的部位，轻笑了一声，"这里还是很诚实的嘛。"

他灵巧又纤细的漂亮手指不由分说地伸进四角裤，动作轻柔地慢慢爱抚着。士郎只觉得全身的血液都向那个部位涌去，连思考都凝固了。

"…哈、啊…" 只要一想到梦寐以求的对象正在替他手淫，士郎就觉得自己亢奋到了病态的程度。抗拒的意志已经不知道被扔到哪里去了，他不由自主地动着腰，渴求着吉尔伽美什更多更过火的爱抚。

"你只要这样就可以了吗？"吉尔伽美什轻声笑着，低头轻轻啃咬着他的下唇，又把舌尖探进去肆无忌惮地搅动，直到士郎快要呼吸不上来了，他才喘着气停下亲吻，在士郎的唇边低语："…你想我怎么做？用手，嘴，还是…直接插进来？"

有什么东西断掉的声音。 士郎想着，身体却先一步反应过来一把按住眼前人的后颈压进。舌头笨拙的扫弄着吉尔伽美什的口腔，牙齿时不时碾压过他的舌尖。毫无技巧的接吻使得唇间泛起了淡淡的铁锈味，喘息越发粗重，士郎此刻仿佛只能听到一个名字。

吉尔伽美什… 吉尔伽美什，他喃喃念了出来，完全丢弃掉一些东西之后的他反而更像他梦中的样子。

撕开他华丽的外套，舌苔狠狠碾过他漂亮的锁骨留下暗红痕迹，然后卷着他的乳首吮吸啃咬。

"嗯…真急啊你…" 吉尔伽美什带着笑意的呻吟在他头顶想起，他只觉得那玩意儿涨得快要爆掉了。他胡乱摸索着吉尔伽美什的腰，手指笨拙拽开镀金搭扣的皮带一把拉下裤子。

我想要你很久了… 干涸的喉咙和饥渴的器官无时无刻都在妄想着得到你，填满你。 他压着吉尔伽美什的后腰贴紧，而后者也就顺着他的动作跨坐上来，胡乱褪掉的衣服被丢到一边。

我要你，要你，只要你。 他听见自己闷雷似得呼吸，处男的笨拙使得他握着火热的器官抵在吉尔伽美什分开的腿间乱蹭却始终得不到法门。 啊…啊… 他央求似的抬起眼睛，希望吉尔伽美什能帮他。

"呼呼…真猴急。"吉尔伽美什像对待小狗一样摸了摸士郎的头，"直接插进来，你想弄坏我吗？"

"抱、抱歉…"尽管处于不能思考的状态，士郎还是下意识地回答道。 "不过，你这样渴求着我的样子还真是可爱，和想象中的差不多呢。"

想象？吉尔伽美什也想象过自己吗？肯定不会和他一样的吧，每晚、每晚，甚至不只是夜晚，到了他自己都无法面对的程度。

吉尔伽美什温热柔软的手拉住自己的，向后滑到他被粗暴扯开的裤子下面、浑圆顶翘的臀瓣上。 "啊…学长？"士郎只觉得口干舌燥。他无法自持地用下流的方法揉捏着手下那团肖想了很久的温热软肉，呼吸越来越粗重，低头重重地亲吻着学长白皙优美的脖颈。

"嗯…不要一个劲揉啊，"吉尔伽美什面颊发红，妖艳地舔着嘴唇："要做的话，不插进来可不行。"

不用面前的人说，想要狠狠地侵犯他里面，已经不止一次了，梦里勾勒的香艳淫靡躯体在自己身下摇摆承欢，一次又一次发出媚入骨髓的呻吟。在梦里，都不止一次了啊。

"士郎…士郎…"吉尔伽美什轻揪着他的后脑发丝，轻轻地嗤笑了一声，"别发呆，我来教你怎么做吧～" 外衣尽褪，白皙赤裸的躯体只剩下单薄的白色衬衫挂在手臂上，修长健美的双腿分坐在士郎膝盖上方，只是微微起身，象牙色泽的肌肤让士郎挪不开眼，吉尔伽美什笑了笑，拉着士郎的手从幼滑的臀部轻移至柔软的穴口。

"是这里哟…摸摸它…"

士郎的手指触碰到那处湿热柔软，微微的收缩似乎在等待着进入…不敢再想了，士郎咽了咽口水。 "学长...你忍着点..."

"嗯…快进来啊…嗯！"只是一根手指的插入，吉尔伽美什就猛地仰起脖颈，肌肤泛着蜜桃般的粉色。那里面湿软高热，兴奋地吞着他的手指，全身上下都在叫嚣着，占有他！占有他！

"学长…我要你…我想要你！"士郎咬住他的喉结，将火热滚烫的肉刃刺进那柔软的体内，发狠地冲击起来。

"嗯啊…士郎…就是这样…啊！"

"学长…吉尔…" 好烫。 他的内里，烫的惊人。士郎咽了咽唾沫疯了似的挺动胯骨，肉刃笨拙毫无节奏的撞击着吉尔伽美什的柔软。" 啊！好、好厉害…哈…士郎、再、再用力一点嗯…嗯— "

耳边充斥着吉尔伽美什甜腻的声音，明明就响在耳边，却似乎带着一种难以捉摸的高远。 可此刻的他意识不到这些，他只是用虎口卡着他纤实的腰际。空气中充满了吉尔伽美什的味道，那是一种甜蜜的荷尔蒙的气味，让人为之疯狂的气味。

他高声叫着吉尔伽美什的名字，得到后者低头亲吻的回应。原始的本能让他停不下动作，那似乎滋滋吮着他性器的小嘴儿是否溢出了他甜美的汁液？他无法判断，脑子像要爆掉。汗液将他的身子弄得又黏又腻。

嗯、啊！士郎…嗯… 吉尔伽美什腻人的嗓音低声喃出的话语穿击过他的耳膜，他无法判断他的意思，欲望已经将他身心满满堵塞。 吞下它，吉尔伽美什，把它吞下去！

狠狠地冲进痉挛着的内里，把积攒了不知多久的精液全部射进吉尔伽美什的最深处，多得几乎要把他的里面整个填满。 士郎用力箍紧吉尔伽美什颤抖着的细腰，大口喘着粗气。

是真的很舒服，舒服得脑子都快要化掉了。 但这还不够，远远不够。

插在吉尔伽美什体内的性器以几乎不可能的速度重新充血挺立，可能烫得吉尔伽美什有些不舒服了吧，他汗湿的手软软地推着士郎的胸膛，声音沙哑："哈、还要继续吗，士郎…嗯嗯！"

几乎在听到他用那种声音叫着自己名字的同时，理智就再次断线了。不管不顾地就着结合的姿势翻转了身体，把吉尔伽美什压在自己的身下，用力狠狠掐着他手感绝佳的臀部，然后重又开始另一轮凶狠的抽插。

"啊、啊啊、啊啊嗯！嗯嗯、好厉害…士郎…啊…要死了…" 吉尔伽美什在他身下叫得嗓子都哑了，手臂紧紧搂着士郎的胸膛，像溺水了似的攀附着，内里软的像化成了水。

"学长…学长，你舒服吗？" 舌头发麻，连自己在说什么都不知道了。

"舒服…啊嗯、舒服…再来…"

积蓄的欲望彻底拉开了阀门，脑袋像是万千烟花在深处绽放。 啊啊，没有哪个男人听到这样的话还能把持得住的吧。

想要把这个人，狠狠的弄坏，狠狠地贯穿他。

"学长…再用力一点也没问题吧…"架起他的分的大开的双腿搁在肩头，再也没有温柔的余裕，只有最本能的掠夺跟挺进。他柔软得像是水一样的身体无条件的接纳着，再一次，粗热的楔子狠狠地插进最深处。

"士郎…啊啊!太…深了…"低媚沙哑的呻吟突然拔高。 可是，不行啊，完全停不下来。让他叫的再狂乱一点吧，全部的全部只要沉迷在快感中就足够了。

"学长，叫大声点…我想听你的声音…"将他的一只腿放下转过半圈，体内的肉刃就着这个姿势换了一个角度再次撞击，猛烈的攻势下，吉尔伽美什像是零散的蔷薇花，一声高过一声的浪叫蔓过耳廓，酥麻得令人心醉。

"啊啊…嗯啊—士—士郎…轻点儿…不要—"

几波高潮过后欲海沉沦的两人已经意识不清，吉尔伽美什眼神迷离，漾成一汪春水。

"呼呼—学长，吉尔学长你真是太美了…"发出如此叹息，士郎将脸埋在高潮余韵未退的吉尔伽美什颈窝，因绕着美酒般醉人的情香。 在弓道部的时候，不止一次窥见过的美丽身躯，无数次幻想从宽松的弓道服里面抚摸他细致的肌肤…如此的甜美。

"所以，吉尔伽美什你要负责…" 这样说着，将任他摆布的吉尔伽美什抱起来，维持着交合的姿势将他放在咨询室的办公桌上，现在，管不了那么多了。

像只温顺的猫儿一样贴在他怀里的吉尔伽美什，简直是犯规的可爱，这样想着的士郎，用力翻转过他的身体，就着背入的姿势再次撞入媚软的密穴中。

"啊啊—不要了—士郎…"

"学长…我想这么做…很久了…"随着话语再次撞击，比以往都要狠，下身的玩意儿根本软不下来。

吉尔伽美什溃不成军，无力的手指紧紧扣着桌子边缘，吟叫声中带着委屈的哽咽。 就是这样，弄坏你，学长… 汗淋淋的背脊绷成弓形，士郎终于得以空出足够的理智低下头看着他与吉尔伽美什契合的位置。

粗涨的紫红填满软穴的褶皱，随着抽送带出丝丝媚肉显现出异常的乖顺。之前射入的精液也被这动作带了出来，顺着吉尔伽美什紧实修长的腿线蜿蜒下滑。 学长，学长，吉尔伽美什。

近乎梦魇的话语饱含难抑的呢喃，曾经的他那么美，阳光一样耀眼。而此刻，那道光照亮士郎心底最淫靡的一面。那里的吉尔伽美什换上了另一种姿态，他张着双腿呢喃着士郎的名字，胸膛、小腹、腿侧甚至是那张漂亮得令人窒息的容颜上。

都是他的痕迹，吻痕、青紫掐痕以及白浊的精液。

那正是他不知道妄想了多少次的画面。

… 可怜的人。

绮礼压着怀中人的大腿挺身一次次撞入那销魂之处，换回那人连连的哀叫与呜咽。

余韵中，他抽空瞥了一眼躺在沙发上不断梦呓的士郎，唇角兀自勾起一抹温和笑意，然后低头舌尖润过怀中人的耳廓。

"吉尔伽美什，叫大声点，他听不到。" 而那金发的人儿早已声线沙哑干涸，饱胀的后穴生生吞咽下绮礼非人的尺寸与一根成人男性等同尺寸的震动棒并排操弄。他已经不记得射过几次了，汗淋淋的金发沾着他漂亮的脸蛋儿隐着那双蒙雾的红眸。

" 绮、绮礼…放过…啊！啊疼… "带着哭腔的声音虚弱却真实，彼此间汗液的纠结于身体的渴求都让此时的绮礼得到前所未有的满足。

他含着吉尔伽美什湿热的耳垂，一遍遍呢喃着他的名字。哄孩子一样的语气本应该让吉尔伽美什感到恼怒—在他有空去恼怒的前提下。

他掰着吉尔伽美什的双腿分到最开用毛茸茸的情趣手铐固定在桌角，食指顶着嗡嗡作响的按摩棒压进的同时控制着腰身与其保持相应的抽插节奏。

干死你。

"绮、绮礼…啊！啊…快、住手嗯…"

双瞳几近失焦，吉尔伽美什努力调整着半趴在桌边高翘着臀瓣的姿势。而绮礼则自身后牢牢抓着他的臀丘揉弄，一面垂目看着被震动棒和他的性器绷到极致的穴口一面重重挺动腰胯。

那正是士郎在梦中的场景，他按着他梦中的人正是以这个姿势狠狠贯穿他。

"那个家伙很想看到你这幅样子。"

绮礼深吸了一口，看不出喜怒。涨热的肉刃却一次比一次狠戾的撞击着吉尔伽美什的敏感点。

"谁啊！谁…啊！谁管他！"

红眸中擒满了生理泪，穴口早已不堪重负溢出丝丝血渍混着绮礼之前射入的精液溢满了他的双腿。呻吟里带着哭腔，骨节分明的手指紧紧抓着办公桌的边缘，蝴蝶骨上蒙着一层汗液。自绮礼的角度看来，单是他随着敏感点被刺激时的一次次战栗就足以让人为之疯狂了。

绮礼抿了抿唇笑了起来，一面撩开他后项湿漉漉的金发俯身亲吻，一面从他体内撤出了震动棒以便那张小嘴儿能好好服侍他的涨热。

真是好孩子，吉尔伽美什。

漂亮白皙的肩膀被印上吻痕，绮礼满足叹了口气伸手握住他紧抓着桌子的手。

吉尔伽美什感到黏腻再一次灌满甬道，他艰难呼出一口气咬紧了牙关。

"满足…了吗？"

"满足？"

绮礼重复了一次，掌心沿着他汗淋淋的曼妙腰线游走。吉尔伽美什惊恐的瞪大眼睛，因为他感觉到刚刚才稍稍软下去的家伙又在他体内硬了起来。

绮礼并没急着再次行动，他就着相连的姿势稍稍弯腰垂手从桌子最下面的抽屉里摸出一根带着金色绳子的项圈。

"还没有。"

他回答了一句，双手拽着项圈拉了拉像是在试探那东西的结实程度。然后抬头看了一眼还在梦中的士郎，终于挑起了挑衅一样的笑。

"我们继续。"

吉尔伽美什表情恍惚，对言峰这样残酷的话语也没有什么答复，只是迷蒙着眼神轻轻喘息。

言峰对他的模样很满意，于是把他绵软无力的身体放在桌子上，摆出了一个M字的造型。好不容易才合上的可怜后穴里，又因为这个动作流出了不少积攒的白浊，弄湿了一小片桌子。

"自己抓紧…算了，你也使不上力气了吧。"

他一手牵着吉尔伽美什的项圈，一手扶着他的腰，重又插进那已经湿软无比的蜜穴。

"…啊、啊嗯…"

吉尔伽美什随着他一下一下插入的动作轻轻摇晃着，金发簌簌摇曳，带铃铛的项圈也叮铃作响，看起来简直像一只乖顺的家猫。

想必，那边的小鬼就是想看到这样的你吧。那就如他所愿。

算了算时间大概差不多了，言峰箍紧吉尔伽美什的腰，用强暴般的力度重重侵犯着他无力反抗的身体，对方只是呜咽似的抽着气，似乎已经发不出声音了。

"叫出来，不然我就再把这个插进去哦。"

用仍在一边的振动棒拍了拍吉尔伽美什的脸颊，后者愤懑地瞪了他一眼，无奈地张嘴："混蛋…哈…你是想、弄坏我吗？"

"不想今天一天都合不拢腿的话，不听话也可以，不过对我来说那样还比较好？"

"唔…绮礼！"

只记得将最后的灼热尽数灌入了学长的身体，高潮之后的餍足却让他瞬间晕眩。

卫宫士郎皱着眉头抽搐着惊醒，这声音，媚入骨髓的喘息跟呻吟，就是学长啊。

"啊嗯...不要啦...够了...啊啊—"

比在自己身下多了几分苦闷跟热度，士郎顾不得浑身汗渍抬眼望向里间。

"再叫的大声一点，吉尔伽美什！"

浅浅地抽出来再狠狠地顶进去，囊袋拍打出黏腻的水声。

"啊啊—不要啊—够了呜！"已经泛起了哭泣的沙哑声音，瞳孔都开始涣散。

"呵呵，你这里还贪吃的很呢。"言峰绮礼瞄了一眼玻璃窗屏外意识回归因而浑身抽搐的卫宫士郎，这个时候，已经醒了吧。

恶意地放缓了动作，力度却更加猛烈。像是一只船曳般晃动在冲击力下的吉尔伽美什低低哭叫起来。

"啊啊，那里...不行了...哈啊...哈—"

随着猛烈的最后一击，最后灼热的液体尽数灌入，吉尔伽美什浑身颤抖，也失去了知觉。

他醒了。

言峰弯下腰轻轻亲吻过吉尔伽美什的脊背，在发现他已经处于半昏迷状态之后带着没有一点歉意的微笑窝身从他体内撤出来。

士郎看到他擦干净小腹上不知道属于谁的粘液，就将下半身满满都是浊液的吉尔伽美什抱到了椅子上给他换了个看上去还算舒服的位置。

双腿微微开着正对着士郎，他能清楚的看到吉尔伽美什合不上的穴口里正涓涓溢出别人的精液。

这是...梦？

大脑嗡鸣着无法思考，士郎浑身瘫在另一侧的沙发上眼睁睁看着言峰整理好衣着向他走过来。

"你睡了很久。"

医生的话听上去像来自另一个世界，士郎想着，看到言峰伸手盖住了他的眼睑，接着他的世界陷入昏暗。

可怜的人。

不知是谁在梦里一直重复着这句话，士郎的头疼得快要炸掉。等他坐起来的时候才发现自己是趴在教室的课桌上的。而桌子对面正是远坂凛那双碧蓝的眼睛。

我好像做了一个可怕的梦…

士郎擦了擦额头上的冷汗，却始终回想不起这个梦的细节了 。

—END—

BY 苍酱/真酱/玄酱

#士郎君表示，他不会放弃的：明天继续约学长#

#麻婆：让你小子对着我媳妇儿撸#

#组织终于不是把麻婆当成充话费送的了- -#


End file.
